A puzzle game is a popular video game. A game in which a puzzle game is combined with a second game that proceeds along with the puzzle game (i.e., a game that includes a plurality of game elements), is also known.
Examples of the latter include a puzzle role-playing game (RPG). The puzzle RPG is a game in which a puzzle game is combined with an RPG More specifically, the puzzle RPG allows the player to simultaneously enjoy a puzzle game (in which the player rearranges various types of pieces placed on a board to form and delete a group of pieces that belong to an identical type and are arranged in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction, or deletes a group of pieces from the board by performing an instruction operation) and an RPG (role-playing game) that proceeds while a player character defeats an enemy character (see JP-A-2014-184058 and JP-A-2015-008941, for example).
The player may immediately lose interest in the puzzle game and the puzzle RPG (that includes the puzzle game as a game element) if the puzzle game is not interesting.